


Softer Than the Summer Rain

by soundsandsweetairs



Series: Hearts Unbound [4]
Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Soft & Tender & Emotional, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: A rainy day; Long John reflects.Hearts Unbound 'verse.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Series: Hearts Unbound [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834909
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Softer Than the Summer Rain

Long John woke to the sound of rain on the roof of the inn. Likely it would be miserably humid later, but for now the steady drum was comforting, almost a lullaby. 

Jim was curled up next to him, warm where they were touching. Long John felt a smile steal over his face.  Jim’s hair was long and golden against the pillow. The sheets had tangled around his legs during the night and were riding low across his hips. Long John contemplated the expanse of Jim’s skin, smooth and tan where it disappeared under the white sheets. His eyes were ravenous. Would he ever tire of the sight of Jim, nestled into his bed like the pearl in an oyster?

The past months with Jim had felt like an unbelievable luxury. They had spent long days together whenever Jim was passing through Bermuda: walking along the beaches, exploring St. George’s markets, making good use of Long John’s bed. He had felt his wizened old heart cracking open, exposing something tender and vulnerable that he barely recognized. 

He felt content, Long John realized. Christ, he couldn’t remember when that had last been true. Running the inn had begun to feel routine; it was steady, to be sure, but carried none of the excitement of his years at sea. And somehow, all it had taken was a bright spark like Jim Hawkins to disrupt the life he had settled into and make it feel new again.

Long John shook his head with a wry smile. All those years he’d spent searching for Flint’s treasure, and happiness was this: Jim Hawkins sprawled across his bed, sleepy and carefree on a rainy morning.  Hell, when had he become such a sentimental bastard?

Jim’s hair had fallen over his face. Long John reached over a gentle hand to brush it aside. Jim’s eyelids fluttered, and he cracked an eye open to look up at him. Long John smiled down at him.  “Go back to sleep, lad.”

“I can hear you thinking.” Jim’s voice was soft. 

Long John ran his thumb over Jim’s brow. “Just about how lucky I be.”

Jim blinked up at him with a small, pleased smile. “Do you have to get up yet?”

Long John took in Jim’s face. His eyes were so very blue, bright as the sea on a sunny day. “Ah, Jim, I can stay for a few more minutes.”

Jim nestled back into the sheets, yawning widely, and Long John settled along Jim’s back. They fit together so well. Long John’s lips brushed the nape of Jim’s neck as he breathed in deeply. Jim smelled like the sea, the bite of salt that would never wash out. His hand settled over Jim’s heart, and Jim relaxed back against him. Long John closed his eyes as the rain came down outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's suddenly autumn here, & it's put me in the mood for some Tender Yearning and Introspection.
> 
> Title from Love Power. (I was all "shoot, I'm running out of Muppet Treasure Island lyrics that sound like references to looooove", then I remembered that this silly credits song exists. Voila, literally the perfect title for this fic.)


End file.
